


Promise

by orphan_account



Category: Batman Begins (2005)
Genre: 100 word drabble, Gen, layers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-10
Updated: 2006-10-10
Packaged: 2017-10-03 15:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce and Gotham.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Edited 2009-11-23.

Gotham lays quiet, the concrete dust still on the marble arches, the sharp edges of industry softened in the waning moonlight. It is a study in contrasts, sumptuous and depraved, decaying and rebuilding.

He moves with the silence along the silent, pulsing network of veins beneath glass and steel, buoyed by a noiselessness that coalesces like frost around him.

He is an embodiment of a wish that the city cannot speak, but in time, he will grant it, even if it is under the cover of darkness, under the shroud of a promise he made in a life better forgotten.


End file.
